Late Witches
by Horse girl3
Summary: Three ordinary girls find a mysterious girl in their school hallway. The mysterious girl gives each of them a letter. R&R.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Late Witches

I hope you like the story. Please give any suggestions.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Today we are going to start the Civil War, so in 1840…"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah. When are we ever going to use this?" I whispered to my friend Ashley.

" I don't know probably when we are over a hundred years old!" She answered

"Ashley!" Snapped Mr. Schiavoni the social studies teacher. "Do you need to say something to everyone?" He said. Ashley stood up trying to think of what to say. She stuttered. "I was saying to Christina…well…umm…err…" She stopped looking for an answer.

Another friend of mine stood up also, and saved Ashley "She told Christina how great the Civil War seems so far." Said Kateland

"Yeah! That's what I said for sure!" Ashley yelled, shaking her head trying to be convincing.

"Okay Ashley, you may sit down now." The teacher said in a confused tone.

" Thanks, Kateland." Ashley and I whispered as they sat down. "No problem." She responded in the same way.

The girls quickly, and quietly fell asleep. In no time at all, the bell rang. It was our lunch break.

As we walked out of the room of 7th grade social studies Ashley said, "Free at last, free at last! Thank God O Mighty I'm free at last!"

"I think you actually learned something, today." I said with a giggle

"Hey guys!" said a voice behind us. We all groaned because we knew it would be someone really annoying. Such as the following: Jimmy Fleet (Bankboy), Kallie Crawford (Sticker), or Brittney Hardy (Mumbles).

Oh duh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kristina Schuch and my recent school is Center Jaws Middle School. My only two friends are Ashley Ray, and Kateland Bengal. Okay back to the story.

We all turned around and groaned again. 'Hey' I thought to myself 'this isn't any annoying person, it was a new girl.' The girl was dressed in black robes with a symbol of a blue raven. We all stared at each other. I came out and said,

"Hey, not trying to be mean or anything, but who the are you?" The girl just kept staring at us. She reached into a big pocket and pulled out three letters. She gave us each a letter.

"Don't read them, yet." She said with an accent.

We turned around and huddled close so no in the half empty hall would hear us. "This person is so weird!" said Kateland

"No duh!" Ashley said.

"Yet, this person seems familiar." I said.

"I know, right." Kateland and Ashley said after one another.

We turned around to tell her to leave us alone, but she mysteriously disappeared. All that was left in the empty hallway was a flying piece of paper. The paper had writing on it so I grabbed it. " What does it say?" Kateland and Ashley said dumbfounded.

"It says: _Keep them in a safe spot."_ I said

"Keep what in a safe spot?" Ashley yelled.

I rolled my eyes. " What do you think that weird girl gave us?" Kateland said raising her voice.

"Some letters."

"Yes!" Kateland snapped.

" Pizza. Finally…" I said relived in the cafeteria. "Hey guys, you know that strange innocent that just happened…" I said

"What happened?" Ashley said in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes once again. Sometimes Kateland and I thought she was the slowest person in the world.

"Think about it Ashley, letters." Kateland said.

"Oh, that innocent." Ashley replied.

I began to finish my sentence from before. "Well, anyway we shouldn't tell anyone at all. Not even our parents." I finished "Okay." they agreed at once.

"Hey, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Ashley asked

Kateland and I looked at each other " Nothing why?" We said as sat down at the table.

"Well, my house is free of parents this weekend. Do you want to come over?" She asked once again.

"Sure, why not, let me just ask my mom and dad." I said.

"Same with me." Kateland finished.

Did you like it so far? My friends thought it was good. Review and make a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sleepover

I'm sorry if the first chapter is boring! But it will get better.

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

Ding-dong!

Ashley opened the door and said, "Hey, you are finally here!"

"I'm sorry I took a while. I had a little trouble convincing my parents to let me come over." I responded

"That's okay. We are having pizza for dinner for tonight, tomorrow and the next night." She said

"Yippee! Pizza!" Kateland screamed in excitement.

"I bought over a whole lot of movies," I said " what do you want to see?" I asked pulling out all the movies from backpack.

" What about Harry Potter number 1?" Kateland asked in a pitiful way.

"Okay!" Ashley and I said at once.

In the middle of the movie, I noticed something very strange. "Hey, hey, HEY!" That's the same girl we saw in the school hallway today." Ashley yelled.

"Yeah except younger…" I said. We were stunned.

Then there was sudden, light knock at the door. We all looked at each other still stunned. "I'll go get it…" I said slowly getting up. I got out of my stunned moment. I went to the door to find no one there. I looked left and right still no one was there. Then I looked up and saw a bird, I never seen such a bird before. The bird was the colors of the horizon. I looked down to find another note was left on the doorstep. It was addressed to: _Miss Schuch, Miss Ray, and Miss Bengal._

I walked into Ashley's living room. Ashley and Kateland asked, "Who was it?" I didn't answer still looking at the note.

"Hey, what's that note say?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Give her a minute, Ashley!" Kateland snapped

"It says: _Now is, Yet!_" I said still confused

"Now is YET!" Ashley screamed, "What the hell does 'Now is, Yet!' mean!" she continued. I was the one person in our group that would figure it out, but the only thing it was a riddle.

"It's a riddle." I said in unsure tone.

"Hey guys, let's hit the lights it is getting late, and things are starting to get creepy around here." Said Kateland a little worried.

"Yeah." Ashley and I agreed.

I'm sorry if it is boring, but I promise you it will get better!


	3. Chapter 3:The Vision

This chapter is the interesting one! Give any suggestions.

Chapter 3: The Vision

That night as I slept on the floor Ashley's house. I had the weirdest dreams. The weirdest one was when everyone around started saying, "Now is, Yet!" I kept hearing the same thing. There were many different colors. I got very dizzy! I kept spinning in my mind. There were many voices, and many colors all at once. Then everything stopped. I saw myself, in a pitch black all by myself. When I turned around, I heard a school bell. I was standing in the school hallway again with the strange girl standing in front of me. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. The girl opened her mouth and said, "Don't them, yet. NOW IS, YET!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I was terrified for some reason, but I did not know why. I figured out the riddle though.

"Kristina, what's wrong?" said Ashley yawning.

"I figured out the note!" I explained, "I figured out the note!" I said again.

"What?" Kateland asked also yawning.

"She figured out the note!" Ashley said also getting excited.

"I'm sorry I'm not catching up, but what?" She asked again.

"The note on Ashley's doorstep that says:_ Now is, Yet!_" I started to explain very excited. "We are suppose to read the letters 'that weird girl' gave us in the school hallway.

" We can read those letters, now?" They asked together.

"Yes, we can!" I answered so excited.

We found our letters in our jean back pockets, even though it wasn't a very good 'safe spot'. I was so excited; I took a deep breath before opening it. I read the address:

Miss Kristina Schuch 127 Millbury Ave. USA 

_Has her own small room_

Then I slowly opened the envelope. I found inside the envelope was 2 neat pieces of paper. The first paper was a letter with it saying: 

_Dear Miss Schuch,_

_We are pleased to inform you, you will be attending to_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. You will need the following items on the next page._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Dumbledore_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Can you believe this happening to us?" Ashley said backing away. 

"Yes I can!" I started to explain, "Now this is all coming together. That girl we saw in the hallway is from the school, too, and she is in Ravenclaw. She obviously passed her O.W.L.S. because she can disapparate anywhere she wants to." I finished my speech.

"Kristina! There's more." Kateland pulled out more paper out of the envelope. "Air-plane tickets to London for next week." She read on the back of the ticket.

"But I want to go now…" We all said whining.

"I got an idea!" I ran to the door. " Let's write back and ask if we can go to Hogwarts early." I opened the door to feel the cool morning breeze. "Fawkes, Fawkes, come back, Fawkes!" I yelled

"Why are you trying to call a bird's name?" Kateland asked making fun of me.

Suddenly, we all heard a harmonic tone coming from the east. In the sunrise Fawkes, the Phoenix, flying straight for us. It was he was leading the sunrise. I held out my arm as he perched on it. "That's why!" I said with a smirk. Kateland and Ashley looked at Fawkes in awe.

_Dear Mr. A. Dumbledore,_

Thanks for the plane tickets, but is there anyway we can get there sooner. Thank you for your attention.

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Bengal,_

_Ray,_

_And Schuch_

"Now if I can just tie this to him…" I started to say, I was stopped though in fear. I felt someone touching my shoulder. "Umm…Kateland? Ashley? Are either one of you has your hand on my shoulder?" I asked nervously.

"No, why?" they asked back.

I turned around slowly and screamed in fright. "It's you, the Ravenclaw girl. What are you doing here?" I growled as Kateland and Ashley turned around.

"I just came to take the liberty of buying some your stuff such as: books and brand new Firebolts!" The girl said. We turned around to look at our new brooms.

"Thank…" We began to say but she has disappeared again. Another note was floating around.

"What is it and all these notes people?" Ashley asked. Kateland grabbed the paper this time.

"It says:_ Spend one more day in the muggle world get your last few things, then fly tonight!_" She said.

"Okay that sounds like a plan. Fawkes can you lead us there tonight?" I asked. He turned to me and bowed his head. I knew that was yes.

I hoped you liked this Chapter. Let me thank a couple of people first before I finish.

**animalover767**- Thanks for cheering me up

**IlovEMonkeyS**- Thanks for the advice

**kitty minky**- Thank you as well

Read and review again please!


	4. Chapter 4:Last Day of Shopping

Thanks to people who read lately I was starting to think my story was a blow-off! Reviews Please!

Chapter 4: Last Day of Shopping 

"Everybody dressed and ready?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, mother…" Kateland and I said together annoyed.

"Sorry people!" Ashley replied dramatically, while Kateland and I rolled our eyes. We walked out of Ashley's house ready to say good-bye to our very, very tiny town that we knew like the back of our hand. I was thinking to myself '_what would this be like? Sure we read about it in books and stuff, but it could much different!'_

We had just stepped on Main Street when Kateland shrieked suddenly, "Hey! What's that?" I broke out of my pondering to see what Kateland was pointing at. It looked like a very old building that just came out of thin air. It was a shop, by the name of _Ollivander's_.

"Hey, how can there be an Ollivander here (U.S.) when there is one in the London?" Ashley asked putting a fist on hip while scratching her head with her forefinger looking really stupid. I rolled my eyes. I said the obvious thing "Let's go, and find out." And, I began to lead the way followed by Kateland, then Ashley just taking notice.

I stopped in front of the door, gulped, opened the door, and then walked in. The shop was completely empty; there was dust everywhere I looked, and shelves with boxes in them that took up all the room. It was so quiet, that I probably wouldn't notice a man sitting at his desk if he didn't turned a page in his paper. Ashley, Kateland, and I looked at each other curiously. The man was sitting in chair his feet raised onto the desk holding out his paper, which I recognized as _The Daily Prophet_, wide. Kateland walked up to the desk and rang the bell on the desk. The man completely ignored the bell, shrugged, and turned a page in his paper. I pushed Kateland a side while I rang the bell. He didn't budge. I kept ringing the bell so much the man jumped right out of his seat. He put his feet down, and pushed his paper to his side looking very surprised. His brown hair was all messed up; he wore 1800's clothes, and looked very young to run a shop, about the age 19 or 20. Ashley smoothed out clothes and smiled big, while I heard Kateland whisper "Not again…Ashley stop!"

" I thought I was just hearing things." He said still looking stunned.

"Ummm… We're looking for three wands…ummm…Mr. Ollivander?" I spoke up.

"Yes, that is I." He replied in a gentle British accent.

"But you're so young!" Ashley said dreamily her hands clasped to her right cheek. I could have sworn I saw two hearts in her eyes.

"You're thinking of my father, as well. He is Ollivander Sr. I'm Ollivander Jr."

"Okay can we our wands for two 12 years-old and one 13 years-old, please, all right hand. Also we never had wand before so if that helps-"

"What, you never had a wand before? Why it is the middle of September and you're suppose to be in your 2nd and 3rd years. Father always said this never happens unless you're the…" His face looked more stunned " you're the Late Witches…Great Scott!" Ashley giggled as Mr. Ollivander Jr. skipped to the out of the room and came back carrying a quill, an inkbottle, and a piece of parchment.

"The What, Where, Who, Why, and How?" Kateland asked really fast while she furrowed her eyebrows eyeing him, as did the same. He scribbled something on the parchment. He looked up eager and started beaming down at all of us.

"I knew obviously you wouldn't know the real people you are, so I'll tell you." He began. Ashley didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on. So she kept staring at Mr. Ollivander contently.

"Long ago, a time when Jesus was 5 he met three girls around your age…" He said pointed them. Ashley blushed a little and smiled big. "Anyway the four just loved being together. Jesus was so thankful to have good friends. So one day decided to give them equally divine powers. The only power he didn't give them was immortally. So powerful that could conquer, if they wanted to of course, He-Who-Not-Must-Be-Named. Every century or so there are their heirs are reborn. Okay, since I made long story short could I have autographs?" He said beaming, holding out the quill and inkbottle. We walked up to the desk; Ashley ran up to the desk signed name practically without realization what she wrote on. I looked down at the parchment it had the words _The Late Witches Autographs_ at the top. Below was Ashley's name in big, script letters and her cell number next to it. Kateland and I just stared down disgusted at the parchment. We looked at each other, and I nodded to Kateland to let speak first.

"So you're saying we're really powerful and each of us has a power that nobody else has?" Kateland sneered. He was still beaming at us.

"Well, yeah… You're suppose to be a trainer or something…" He pointed to Kateland as she straightened up, "of all animals captive or wild. You're suppose to be…" He pointed at Ashley still staring at him as if she was in heaven, "a lover to all." I knew what Ashley was thinking; _I already love you_. I giggled to myself.

"What about me?" I asked now serious.

"Well, you're suppose to be the most powerful one in your little group…" Mr. Ollivander said as Kateland signed her name. "I think you're the one that can make anything talk to you or stop talking to by a wave your wand." He was no longer beaming he was eyeing as if I some sort of criminal. "Well," He said after he was done glaring at me and clapped his hands, "let's find your wands."

After 30 long minutes, we finally found our wands. Kateland found her wand and it was a Phoenix Feather, Holly, and 10 inches. "Really good for the Defense Against The Dark Arts…" Mr. Ollivander would say. Ashley was second to find her wand; her was a Dragon Heartstring, Maple, and 7 inches, "Good for Charms…" said Mr. Ollivander. Ashley giggled when he said that. I found my wand last, and it was a Unicorn Hair, Yew, and 9 inches "Particularly, good for Transfiguration…" He said as he smiled at all of us. I gave him a small, fake smile. "Well now, that will be three galleons." He said smiling. Kateland and I froze (Ashley still in her own Boy Crazy world). We stared at each other frighten, then turned our heads back to the front. "You don't have any money do you? Well that's alright, I got your signatures that's worth a lot more than these wands." He said as he waved the parchment around.

We were about turn around and leave when Mr. Ollivander screamed "Kristina, wait, come back here…" I turned around and sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander?" I said politely. Apparently he turned to the side of parchment to him that had the names on it.

"You forgot to sign your name." He said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the desk really quickly. "Thank you." He said politely.

"No Mr. Ollivander, thank you." I said politely back.

"Don't call me that, call me Greg." He replied. I nodded and left the small shop. I met up with Kateland and Ashley.

"That was weird." I said to them as we walking down the street. "Did you see him glare at me after he told me my 'special power'?"

"Yeah, that was kind of weird he looked as if you're Voldemort." Kateland agreed.

"What are you two talking about I think Mr. Ollivander is a nice simple guy who treats everyone the same." Ashley dreamily.

"You can cross him off your 'I Think He Might Be My Boyfriend On Day' list cause unless we become champions at the Tri-Wizard Tournament we're probably never see him again." I said as put down. Ashley rolled her eyes. "Getting back to the real world…" I said glaring at Ashley, "I think should get some Wizard money if possible." Then out of the blue comes another bank called _Gringotts: Wizard Bank_ right next to our normal _Fleet _bank. "Where did that come from?" I said in awe.

"I don't know. Actually if you think where do these mysterious stores come?" Kateland responded. We were in the heart of the town, and there were stores that we never saw before. _I guess we don't this town like the back of my hand_, Ithought to myself. We circled very small to see all the other different shops. There stores called: _Duncan's Joke Shop_,_ Meredith's Magic Bookstore_, and_ Deep Dark Potions_.

"This place cooler by the minute! Let's go get some money!" Shrieked Ashley as she dragged Kateland and I.

Ashley literally sprinted while dragging us with a firm grip on our wrists. She stopped suddenly before entering the two large oak doors and looked up in fright.

"I don't to go in there any more!" Ashley shrieked cowering behind Kateland after she was looking up.

"Why?" Kateland and I asked at once. She lifted her shaky forefinger at the marble at the top of the building. There was something engraved.

I cleared my throat and began to read aloud, "It says: _Enter, stranger, but take heed, Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors, A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware, of finding more than treasure there._"

"What do they have in there? If someone tries to steal something they get something horrible!" Ashley squeaked still cowering behind Kateland. I was surprised Ashley actually understood it. I didn't know so I merely gave her a shrug. I started towards the door. "What are you doing?" Ashley squeaked again.

"I'm going some money whether like it or not!" I spat at Ashley. Kateland obviously agreed because she jogged up next to me and smirked at me. We giggled we knew that Ashley hated being alone when she her friends are in trouble. We marched up stairs, giggling.

"Why does always has to be me? Hey! Wait for me!" We heard Ashley scream. We just opened the door when she came sprinting after us. When she got there she panting terribly hard.

"What toke so long?" Kateland smirked as we opened the door more.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Ashley said as she glared at Kateland. We all stopped in our tracks to find the biggest bank we ever went to. The certain room was dimly lit. I looked up to see that to big chandeliers were covered in cobwebs. The room was filled with short, badly dressed men.

"Uurgh…" I heard Ashley whisper.

"They're Goblins. You have to be nice to them or else…" Kateland explained. If you wanted to know about any magical creature just talk to Kateland. There were also many desks. With goblins sitting in them, they were all stamping parchment that echoed through the building. We chose nearest desk to ask for money. The floor was just polished we made a squeak every time we moved. It was really hard to reach the bell because the desk at least 6 and half feet high up. I asked Kateland to reach since was taller than me. Kateland rang the bell and became flatfooted again. The goblin slowly climbed over his desk. He had a pointed nose, and large pointed ears.

"I just wanted to know if you a money exchange area?" I asked a little frightened.

"No we don't. We just store money." He replied slyly.

"One moment please." I said sticking my finger up. I turned around quickly to my friends. I made a sign to make us huddle in. "So what should I ask him for? Should I ask him for slots that has our names on it, or should tell him that we're the 'Late Witches'?" I asked them.

"Tell him our names first, definitely!" Kateland answered. Ashley nodded so hard it looked like head was about to fall off.

"Okay," I sighed, then taking a deep breath in. I turned on my heel and looked up, "By any chance do you have slots for Kristina Schuch, Ashley Ray, or Kateland Bengal?" I asked giving a weak, nervous smile.

"Yes, we do, but they are for the next three Late Witches. They should here momentarily" He sneered. He glared at us for a moment or two, and then stared at the oak doors. I turned my head to Kateland and Ashley; we looked at each other and decided by nodding that this will be the stupidest goblin we will ever meet. He turned his the same as I turned my head facing him. "You must be them, then…" He smirked. He climbed down from his large desk and met up with us. He was probably the tallest of his kind. He was no taller than my hip. "Follow me, please." He instructed. He led us down the squeaky hallway to another pair oak doors. He met up with another goblin. He was much shorter and pointier.

They talked to each other for a minute. "Late Witches, follow me." Said the smaller goblin his voice was a lot squeakier than the goblin, too. He opened the large oak doors into a completely dark room. The only thing visible was the tiny monorail. The goblin lit a lamp. He got onto the monorail, waiting for Kateland, Ashley, and to get on. I got on first to prove it wasn't scary at all. Then Kateland, and then Ashley a little squeamish. "Ready?" The goblin asked. We all nodded. He pushed a lever at the side of the small monorail. A second we were just sitting there, the next zooming fast past many doors. We went into midair over many jewels on the ground. Ashley squealed when she saw a large, black, leathery body lying on top of it. Then we past by some more doors and stopped. The goblin shrieked, "Slot number 577, 578, and 579." It echoed.

The goblin walked out on the right and demanded, "Lamp." I handed him the lamp. He walked around to the first door. We followed him annoyed. He turned to Kateland. "Key." He demanded.

"Key? Oh yeah…" She turned for second, and clasped hands together, and whispered. "Please let there be key in my pocket." She reached into her jean short pocket, and smiled in relief. She lifted hand out of her pocket holding a small golden key.

"Where did that come from?" Ashley asked amazed as much as I was.

"I don't know. I just wished it." She replied as gave key to the goblin. Ashley and I wished keys in our pockets. Moments later we were pulling out keys. Ashley handed her key to the ugly little man, as Kateland came out with sack for of money. I gave the goblin my key, too and unlocked it. I looked into the vault it was filled with gold. There was so much I thought could have seen my reflection in it. I took a couple of hands full.

"After you're done collecting," cried the goblin. "Come back on the monorail." Kateland and I immediately got back on. Ashley came back minutes later with a sack as big as her head (which is abnormally big). She looked the happiest ever without being around a guy.

"What happen to you?" I asked her smiling.

"I was swimming in my gold." She replied as she got in. Kateland and I rolled my eyes again.

"Ready?" asked goblin politely as he sat down. We nodded. He pushed the lever and sprang forward back to the large oak doors. We said 'thank you' and left him pitch black while moved into the large, dim, room and then back outside.

"How long were in there for?" Kateland asked as she covered her eyes thinking it was too bright outside.

"Probably for a couple of hours, I think." I replied it had to be noon because the shown the brightest then. "Come on let's walk around."

We just walked across the street when Kateland squealed "Look a Pet Shop!" she pointed at a store right next to our normal pet shop. It was called:_ Mc Mullen's Creature House_.

"Okay, let's go I need mail thing anyway." I suggested.

We walked down the street, and went to the store. At figure jumped out at us, "Well… Hello." It was short, greasy blonde hair, man with yellow teeth. "How may I help you?" He continued. I was the only one in front of Ashley stood in front of an owl with a rind at the top of his head. Kateland stood in front of a cage that had a small tabby-cat in it.

"I got a cat already," The man frowned it was a better site than his smile, "but I'm looking for mail bird or something like that." He looked up smiling.

"Well, we have owls shapes and sizes, immortal phoenixes, and just born dragons…" He said. I looked ready to buy the dragon he saw my weak point. "Would you like one that can stay small, or the one that grows so big it could kill." He said he knew the answer. He showed me a selection of small dragons. I fell in love with a blue-eyed, blue coat dragon.

"I would like that one, please." I said as I pointed at the cage.

"Nine galleons, please." He coughed and handed me the cage while dug into my pocket for money. I gave him the money.

"Kateland, Ashley hurry up." I yelled across the shop. A couple of animals screeched.

Ashley came running with owl she wanted on her shoulder. "This owl is special owl it cost 6 sickles." Said the shopkeeper.

"I found the cat that I wanted!" Yelled Kateland. More animals screeched as the short man ran up to Kateland. He said something in her ear. "That's pretty high for a cat!" Kateland yelled. Kateland finally agreed after six yells.

We left the shop all with cages. "That guy is nuts, 12 sickles for a cat!" Kateland complain.

"_Cotton Caper_ is not alone today." I pointed across the street. Right next to the store was: _Robes & More_. "Let's go there that's the only thing we need left." I suggested. I led the way yet again.

We walked in the door, and we immediately loved this store the best. It was clean, quiet, and had couple in it. A small woman came up and asked "Hogwarts dears?" We nodded.

"Will you please down your cages and stand these stools." She toke her wand out waved it floating tape measures and stools landed. The tape measures measured them. Another wave of her wand again fabric and pins came in. Then she waved her wand again, and then toke off robes and sewed together and duplicated each of them. She waved her wand and the materials were put away, while Ashley, Kateland, and my new clothes were put neatly away in bag.

"Three sets of school robes, that equals up to 9 sickles." She smiled as she handed them the bag, as each of us handed three sickles.

"Thank you." We said together as left through the door.

On the way back to Ashley's house we talked about broom that night.

So got a little too detailed. But I used up 9 on my MSW! ;) Nice reviews please.


End file.
